Anything you're wishes
by Lee Sunghyun
Summary: "Apakah hyung bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan ku?" "Aku melihat nya hyung!" "Kalau begitu jangan meminta hal-hal yang akan membahayakan jantung mu,"
1. Chapter 1

**A****nything you're wishes**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun || Lee Sungmin || Other member**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warn : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), EYD tak sesuai bahasa, a KYUMIN fanfiction. ****Don't read if don't like.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka, Orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME. Saya selalu berdoa agar Kyuhyun oppa tidak selingkuh dari kelinci imut nya. Amin~ ^^**

**.**

"Apakah hyung bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika dia dan Sungmin duduk di depan TV sofa dorm Super Junior ketika jadwal mereka berdua sama-sama luang.

Sungmin tersenyum, dia bersandar ke dada kyuhyun sambil membalik halaman-halaman bukunya, "Apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Kyuhyun memikirkan selama beberapa saat dan kemudian memutuskan untuk bermain game.  
Kyuhyun bukan nya mau ingin menguji cinta Sungmin. Dia tahu hyung nya ini sangat mencintainya. Dia hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana Sungmin akan cinta mereka.

" _Jinjjayo_? Hyung akan melakukan apa saja? "Kyuhyun membelai kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Sungmin menjawab mengangguk, dia benar-benar sangat sibuk membaca bukunya.

"Apa saja," jawab kekasih nya yang pencinta warna merah muda.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, "Apakah hyung sanggup melompat dari gedung tertinggi untuk ku?" Ucap kyuhyun menciumi puncuk kepala sungmin.

"_Ne__, __Kyunnie._" kata Sungmin sabar dengan nada suara yang menyiratkan dia menanggapi nya tapi tidak benar-benar mendengarkan karna sibuk membaca buku yang baru di beli nya.

.

.

.

~~~o0o0o0o~~~o0o0o0o~~~

.

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu dan Kyuhyun berpikir kekasih nya sudah lupa semua tentang percakapan mereka. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV. Dia mencari chanel yang menayangkan variety show _Namjachingu_ nya bersama member lain. Ada beberapa game show baru yang membuat selebritis berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan nya.

Kyuhyun sedang menonton acara di rumah karena dia terserang batuk parah dan tidak ingin menularkan kesiapapun, termaksud _Namjachingu _nya.

"Dan sekarang, kita mempunyai anggota Super Junior yang akan melompat dari atas gedung ini!" Ucap penyiar pria itu dengan semangat. "Ini adalah bangunan tertinggi di Seoul dan salah satu anggota akan melompat dari sini! Siapa kah orang itu? "

Kyuhyun ikut bertanya-tanya juga. Tidak ada satu pun dari anggota Super Junior yang tergila-gila ketinggian tetapi mereka semua sudah terbiasa untuk melakukan hal yang mereka benci lakukan.

Kamera men-zoom bagian atas gedung dan salah satu anggota berdiri di sana, benda-benda pengaman sudah terikat aman dan berbagai perlengkapan lainnya yang terlihat benar-benar membantu. Kyuhyun mendekat dan membungkuk lebih dekat untuk dapat melihat lebih baik ketika kamera mengambil perubahan sudut gambar.

"Bagaimana perasaan Anda tentang melompat dari gedung ini, Sungmin-sshi?" Tanya salah satu MC. Sungmin tersenyum dan melambaikan kecil tangannya kearah kamera.

"Aku sedikit takut, tapi saya berpikir pasti ini aman. Hanya terjun dari sini dengan cara lama tapi saya percaya kalian pasti akan menjaga saya, " Ucap Sungmin sambil nyengir dan berkedip tanda perdamaian. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sungmin benar-benar akan melompat dari gedung itu. Seperti percakapan mereka minggu lalu, padahal kyuhyun hanya bercanda waktu itu. Bagaimana jika tali yang memegang Sungminputus atau terlepas? Bagaimana jika ada masalah?

Kamera mengambil gambar dan merekam Sungmin yang melangkah ke pinggir gedung putih itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba tenggorokan Kyuhyun terasa kering. Bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan seseorang melakukan hal semacam ini? Dan kenapa harus Sungmin yang melompat menjadi sukarela?

"Apakah Sungmin melompat dari gedung tertinggi untuk dia?" Satu pertanyaan yang sedang berkecamu di dalam hati kyuhyun. Kalau itu benar dia adalah _Namjachingu _ter-beruntung di dunia ini. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, dia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Sungmin.

Kamera fokus kearah wajah Sungmin dan dia meniup ciuman jarak jauh ke arah kamera. Kyuhyun bisa melihat bagaimana bibir lembut, manis, dan berbentuk hati itu memberikan ciuman jauh seperti dituju untuk nya. Sungmin membuka tangan nya lebar-lebar dan melakukan putaran di atas bangunan.

Perut Kyuhyun seperti di pukul. Dan untuk beberapa menit kedepan yang mengerikan, dia yakin bahwa Sungmin benar-benar akan jatuh dan akan pergi selamanya serta gambar percikan darah di trotoar yang akan menghantuinya setiap saat dan Kyuhyun tidak akan memiliki semangat dan gairah apa-apa lagi untuk hidup.

Sungmin loncat dengan mata tertutup dan terlukis senyum cerah di wajahnya. Sungmin Nya memantul di langit sejenak sebelum akhir nya berhenti berayun. Setelah itu anggota Super Junior dan beberapa tamu lain nya memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah. Kyuhyun menghiraukan bunyi ponsel nya yang 1 menit lalu berbunyi, matanya hanya terfokus pada Sungmin yang sekarang sedang berpelukan dengan Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk. Hyung nya selamat dan tidak ada lecet sedikit pun. Sungmin menatap kamera dan mengangkat tangan tanda dia bisa melakukan nya.  
.

.

.  
~~~o0o0o0o~~~o0o0o0o~~~

.

.

"Aku melihat nya _hyung_!" Kyuhyun berkata ketika Sungmin masuk kekamar mereka berdua untuk mencari hoody bergaris-garis nya.

"Melihat apa?" Sungmin bertanya sambil mencari dari tumpukan pakaian di tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu dari lemari pakaian dan mengangkat tangan kanan nya yang sedang memegang hoody yang di cari Sungmin tadi. "Aku melihat Hyung melompat dari gedung itu. Aku pikir hyung sudah lupa dengan percakapan kita? "

Sungmin berhenti mencari sweater atau bisa di sebut memberantakan tempat tidur nya sendiri, dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia menatap lembut ke mata coklat obsi Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak akan melupakan hal-hal yang selalu kau tanyakan padaku kyu."

"Yah selanjutnya hyung bisa melakukannya tanpa membuat ku mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak!"

Sungmin tertawa ringan dan mengambil sweater nya dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Yah mau gimana lagi, seperti itulah rasa cinta ku untuk mu kyunnie, bisa melompat dari gedung tertinggi membuat ku seperti terbang!" Sungmin memeluk lengan Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dari nya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dan senyum, dia mengusap lembut kepala sungmin, "Aku tidak tahu itu, yang jelas sekarang hyung baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu jangan meminta hal-hal yang akan membahayakan jantung mu," Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan sedikit bibir plum nya, lagi-lagi Sungmin melakukan aegyo nya tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil, dan sedetik kemudian dia mencuri ciuman dari bibir plum yang benar-benar menggoda itu. Setelah itu berlari sebelum _Namjachingu _nya memarahi dan memukul kepala nya karna di anggap tidak sopan.

_Cinta membuat kita buta_

_Cinta itu seperti puzzle_

_Cinta itu adalah hadiah kecil dari tuhan_

_Makanya cinta itu harus dijaga dengan kasih sayang agar cinta itu tidak hancur_

.

.

.

.  
Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan penghargaan music dari Gaon chart. Semua orang sedang tertawa dan bersenang-senang, begitu pun dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tampak bersemangat menceritakan game terbaru yang baru di belinya 3 hari yang lalu kepada Changmin dan Taemin. Taemin pun tampak bersemangat menceritakan tentang keseharian mereka dengan member shinne.

Se-sekali menatap ke arah Eunhyuk, Yunho, Donghae, Jaejoong, Onew dan tentu saja di sana berdiri Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum mendengar entah cerita apa dari Jaejoong. Mencoba memastikan bahwa _Namjachingu _nya masih di sana dan tentu nya tidak hilang dari pandangan mata nya barang sedetik pun.

"Berhenti menatap nya seperti itu!" Changmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Ia tau kalau Kyuhyun sangat protektiv dalam urusan Sungmin. Bahkan Sungmin pernah memintanya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun bermain _game_ hanya agar dia bisa pergi bekerja di radio _sukira_ bersama Ryeowook.

"Ya! Apa masalah mu?"

"Masalah ku adalah kami semua jadi tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Sungmin hyung karena tatapan tajam dengan aura iblis yang ingin membunuh kami setiap berdekatan bersama Sungmin hyung!"

"Hey! Dengar ya, Sungmin hyung…."

"Ya-ya aku tau, Sungmin hyung milik mu, dan kau juga miliknya jadi jangan coba-coba mendekati apalagi menyentuh nya sedikit pun!" Taemin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dan sedikit mendramatiskan dengan meniru nada bicara kyuhyun

"Annyeong~ Taemin ,Changmin .Apakah magnae _evil_ ini melakukan hal yang tidak sopan?" Tanya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_! Aku tidak sejahat itu tau!" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya berpura-pura kesal.

"Kyunnie~~ aku kan hanya bercanda."

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dari ekor matanya. Kyuhyun menyeringai _evil_, dia yang dasarnya memang _evil_ memanfaatkan kesempatan ini "_Poppo~~_" Ucap nya dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

PLAK

Taemin dengan tak elitnya memukul kepala Kyuhyun yang lebih tua darinya. "YA! Ingat sekarang kau dimana! Dasar _magnae_ mesum!"Kyuhyun yang belum siap merima pukulan Taemin pun terjatuh dengan pantatnya mencium mesrah lantai.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan pantatnya yang menjadi korban dan sebelum-

"KUBUNUH KAU DASAR MAGNAE KURANG AJAR!" Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran Kyuhyun dengan Taemin dan berakhir dengan jitakan marah untuk kedua magnae itu dari Heechule.

END~

.

.

.

Anneyeong ~~~

Saya Author baru disini, Gamshahamnida buat yang udah membaca FF ku ^^. Kalau ada penulisan atau ada yang gak sreg dengan FF ku, silahkan kalian review dan kritik. Aku emang belum pandai untuk membuat FF yang bagus.


	2. Chapter 2

**A****nything you're wishes**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun || Lee Sungmin || Other member**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warn : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), EYD tak sesuai bahasa, a KYUMIN fanfiction. ****Don't read if don't like.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka, Orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME. Saya selalu berdoa agar Kyuhyun oppa tidak selingkuh dari kelinci imut nya. Amin~ ^^**

**.**

Setelah permintaan 'Melompat dari gedung tertinggi' dari kyuhyun, sungmin berpikir kalau dia melakukan itu karna dia sangat menyukai– ralat maksud nya karna dia sangat mencintai kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Ryeowook baru saja pulang dari radio _sukira._ Sungmin melihat jam tangan kembaran dari kyuhyun tapi punya nya berwarna pink yang sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

"Wookie –ah _hyung_ duluan ya?"

"_Ne hyung_"

.

.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh sebentar Sungmin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa mau patah karena jadwalnya yang padat hari ini. Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Dia masih ingat percakapan nya dengan Kyuhun dua hari yang lalu.

_**Flashback~**_

Pagi ini Sungmin , Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang bersiap-siap untuk datang ke acara show KBS. Sungmin sedang memasukkan barang-barang keperluannya, tapi kegiatannya terhenti ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Sungmin membiarkannya sampai dia merasa susah ketika harus berjalan dengan kyuhyun yang memeluknya seperti lem.

"Kyu, kau menggangguku. Tolong lepaskan sebentar?"

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya Kyuhyun malah menciumin tengkuk Sungmin "Apa salah kalau aku memeluk _Namjachigu _ku sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu Kyu, aku harus bersiap-siap –"

"Hyung,,apakah hyung masih ingat pembicaraan kita 2 minggu yang lalu?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menaruk dagunya di bahu Sungmin.

"Ne. Apa kau mau meminta sesuatu lagi?"

"Bisakah Hyung menghentikan waktu untuk ku? "

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang tidak mampu untuk Sungmin lakukan. Dan hyung nya tahu itu. Sungmin menatapnya dengan kesal tapi malah terlihat imut baginya.

"Kyu, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan waktu. Bahkan aku sendiri " Kata kekasihnya penyuka merah jambu.

"Tapi kau bilang kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk ku," Ucap Kyuhyun cemberut . Sungmin memukul ringan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Lelucon adalah sesuatu hal yang aku dan kau tidak bisa lakukan setiap hari. Kau hanya perlu menjadi magnae yang baik, dan kau tidak perlu memberhentikan waktu "

_**Flashback End~**_

.

.

.

~~~o0o0o0o~~~o0o0o0o~~~

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian Kyuhyun bangun dan menggosok matanya lelah. Dia melirik jam warna merah jambu dengan gambar kelinci kepunyaan Sungmin yang terletak di meja yang membatasi kasurnya dan hyungnya itu. Jam 03:15 pm sore dia tidur sangat lama. Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang sedari tadi bagun berbunyi, membakar roti panggang dan duduk makan di ruang TV. Setelah itu, ia membersihkan sampah roti dan pergi mandi sebelum duduk di depan komputer dan bermain StarCraft.

Sekitar dua jam Kyuhyun duduk didepan komputer dan dia merasa perutnya meminta dia untuk mendapatkan makanan dan dia berdiri, Kyuhyun memeriksa jam tangannya untuk memastikan sekarang sudah waktunya jam makan malam. Makan malam hari ini jadwal Sungmin untuk memasak dan ia tidak ingin makan lagi sebelum makan malam tiba, terutama karena hari ini Sungmin yang akan memasak.

Jam menunjukkan 03:15 pm dan Kyuhyun harus pergi kedapur mencari makan sebelum dia mati kelaparan. Dan datang dengan dua sandwich mengerikan yang dibuatnya dan duduk kembali di depan komputer, siap untuk melanjutkan permain StarCraft yang tertunda. Kyuhyun bermain selama beberapa jam dan ketika hampir memenangkan sampai level ke 22 dia tersenyum puas dan memutuskan untuk sedikit mengistirahatkan matanya dan juga tubuhnya.

Ryeowook sedang duduk di ruang TV, mencari hiburan hari ini yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar sedikit terhuyung karna baru bangun dan duduk di samping Rweowook.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ryeowook memeriksa jam tangannya.

"Sekarang jam Tiga lewat lima belas menit." Kata Ryeowook memberitahukan. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menguap. Dia punya banyak waktu yang bagus untuk bermain game sebelum makan malam. Di ambil nya benda kotak hitam canggih dari celananya dan kembali menyelaman ke dunia StarCraft.

Leeteuk baru pulang dengan membawa tiga plastik di tanggan nya, dia baru saja belanja bersama Eunhyuk dan meletakkan belanjan nya di kamar. Kyuhyun mempause kan permainannya dan berdiri untuk membantu hyung nya menempatkan barang-barang.

"Berapa lama kau bermain Kyuhyun –ah?" Tanya Eeteuk, sambil melipat baju.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin 4 jam lebih."

"Yah, ini sudah jam Tiga lewat lima belas Apakah kau tidak bisa berhenti untuk satu jam saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ya. Aku sudah bermain sejak Tiga - "Ucap Kyuhyun berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Hyung, kau mengatakan sekarang jam Tiga lewat lima belas?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu jam Tiga lewat lima belas," kata Kyuhyun perlahan. "Beberapa jam yang lalu juga jam Tiga lewat lima belas dan itu ketika aku makan dan itu adalah waktu yang sama ketika aku terbangun. Jam berapa sekarang? "

"Tiga lewat lima belas," Leeteuk menjawaban dan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku dan Ryewook sudah duduk di ruang TV selama lima menit," Kyuhyun merenungkan kata-katanya. "Ini tidak dapat masih menjadi salah satu tiga puluh tujuh."

"Kau, Cho Kyuhyun," Leeteuk mengucapkan, "Sebaiknya berterima kasih pada bintang keberuntungan mu. Karna kau memiliki pacar, paling setia dan paling peduli di dunia ini. "

Kyuhyun bergegas pergi keluar dari kamar Leeteuk. Dia melihat setiap jam di Dorm seluruh Super Junior. Jam di dapur menunjukkan Tiga lewat lima belas. Begitu juga yang ada di ruang depan. Jam dikamar Eunhyuk juga menunjukkan jam yang sama dan itu tidak berbeda dari jam tangan Ryeowook.

Jam di ruang TV menunjukkan jam Tiga lewat lima belas dan jam di HP, pemutar DVD, iPhone dan iPod dan jam yang ada di sekeliling nya menunjukkan pada waktu yang sama. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar dia dan Sungmin dan memeriksa laptop-nya. Bahkan jam desktop menunjukkan jam yang sama.

Senyum Kyuhyun terukir lebih besar saat melihat kenyataan bahwa semua jam di Dorm sama. Waktu telah berhenti. Sungmin telah melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin dan melakukan itu untuknya. Pintu depan dorm terbuka dan terbanting tertutup. Suara Ryeowook terdengar dari luar kamar , dia bercerita terus tentang sepatu barunya. Suara yang samar mejawab ucapan Ryeowook, dia tau siapa pemilik suara indah itu. Hanya satu kesimpulan –

Sungmin sudah pulang.

Dia membuka pintu kamar untuk pergi menyapa hyungnya itu, tetapi akhirnya dia menabrak Sungmin. Dengan bahagia, ia melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Sungmin dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan nya sangat erat, seperti kalau dia melepaskan Sungmin dia bisa saja kehilangan untuk selamanya .

"Hei, Kyu," Sungmin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kyuhyun. "Untuk apa ini?"

"Untuk semuanya," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menghirup wangi shampo vanilla dari rambut Sungmin. "Kau memberhentikan waktu untuk ku, hyung. Kau melakukan hal yang mustahil. "

Sungmin tertawa sebentar dan mencium Kyuhyun di pipi, "Aku harus meminta tolong Leeteuk hyung untuk Ini selama beberapa menit untuk mencari tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan."

"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki mu, sangat beruntung bersamamu," Kyuhyun berucap senang, ingin memberitahukan isi hatinya yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan kata bahagia, senang, dan terima kasih.

"Kyuhyun," bisik Sungmin, "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mu. Kau sudah tahu itu. Jadi aku membuktikan kepada Kau."

"Apakah hyung mau melakukan satu hal terakhir untuk ku?" Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya sehingga ia dapat melihat mata hitam rubah polos milik hyung-nya. Sungmin memberinya senyum yang indah dan Kyuhyun merasa dia _magnae_ terberuntung yang memiliki _Namjachingu_ sebaik Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan lagi Kyunnie?"

"Bisakah hyung memberhentikan dunia berputar?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Dia bertanya-tanya sendiri bagaimana Sungmin akan melakukan hal ini.

Yang mengejutkan,Sungmin menganggapnya dengan tertawa.

"Pilih sesuatu yang lebih sulit!"

"Tapi ... yang ini sangat sulit!" Kata Kyuhyun, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa di bumi ini kekasihnya menganggap itu tugas yang mudah.

"Tidak tidak," Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju, seolah-olah terkejut oleh ketidaktahuan Kyuhyun. "Perhatikan."

Kemudian Sungmin berjinjit untuk menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dengan Kyuhyun dan mencium Kyuhyun dengan dalam dan melumatnya, hanya sebentar, tapi itu berhasil membuat dunia berhenti berputar .

Dan ini adalah fich yang ingin ku tulis untuk mengungkapkan sebesar apa cinta Sungmin Oppa kepada Dongsaengnya yang evil ^_^

Para Kyumin shipper merasa gak kalau tahun lalu sama sekarang tuh jarang banget mereka*nunjuk ke Kyuhyun dan Sungmin* melakukan fanservise? Aku tau ini karena Kyuhyun oppa gak suka nunjukin kemesrahannya sama Sungmin Oppa, tapi aku RINDU.

R

I

N

D

U

!*Lebai*

sama kebersamaan mereka T-T , Semoga dari minggu keminggu para Kyumin shipper semangkin bertambah! Hehehe… Gamshahamnida yang udah review chapter 1

_**Spesial Thanks~**_

**cho naya, risa-sparkyumin,**

**JoBel13ve, ****Chyunmiin'kyeomin****, nene**


End file.
